


I Can See Your Faces, Shameless

by ashilrak



Series: All the Best Things in Life Come for Free (But Don't You Think That Applies to Me) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is of legal age, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Peter starts to face a small part of what it means to be dating Tony Stark.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: All the Best Things in Life Come for Free (But Don't You Think That Applies to Me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 296





	I Can See Your Faces, Shameless

Peter’s lock screen was nothing too out of the ordinary. It was a picture of him, Ned, and MJ.

His background after he unlocked the phone was much less subtle. At first glance, he might be able to pass it off as being a fanboy with a celebrity crush. 

The day that Peter realized he could set a video as his background was the day everything changed. Shoutout to Stark tech.

It was Tony, of course - a video captured by one of FRIDAY’s many cameras. 

Sue him. Peter thought the suit was hot, and his phone background was a video of Tony testing the nanotech version of it in the lab. The suit from the housing across his tight-fitting shirt.

If Peter stared at it too long he started drooling.

“Hey Parker,” someone said. Peter looked up to see it was Brandon - one of the kids in his project group. “Can I use your phone for sec? Mine’s dead and I need to ask my roommate to get me my charger.”

“Your roommates with Matt, right?”

Brandon nodded. 

“Sure,” Peter handed the phone over. “He should be under contacts.”

He knew Matt from one of his other classes. 

A moment passed.

“Parker?”

Peter looked up to find Brandon giving his screen a weird look.

“Yeah?”

Brandon looked up. “First, where the fuck are your contacts - I don’t know how to use a StarkPhone.”

Peter raised a brow and asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be computer engineering?”

“Yeah,” Brandon shrugged. “But this is a phone.”

“First page, bottom left corner.”

“Found it!”

A moment or two later Brandon handed his phone back. “Matt said he should be here in like twenty minutes. Let me know if he says anything.” 

“Sure man.” 

Peter set the phone down and focused back on the screen in front of him. The project was straightforward enough. Not nearly as complicated as anything Tony had him doing in the labs, that’s for sure.

“Hey Parker?” Brandon asked, tone questioning.

Peter looked over to find him with slightly rosy cheeks. It was almost cute. “Yeah?”

“What the fuck is your phone background?”

Ah. There it was. “Me and my friends?” 

Brandon gave him a deadpan look. “You know that’s not what I meant.

“It was worth a try.” Peter picked up a pencil and twirled it between his fingers. “Well, what, you don’t have a celebrity crush?” 

\---

Peter hated the gen ed requirements as much as the next person did, but at least he had the dignity not to scroll twitter mindlessly during lecture, no matter how irrelevant it was for his degree.

Tony’s rant upon seeing art history on his schedule almost made it worth it. _Almost_. 

The professor switched the slide, replacing bullet points with a picture of a painting.

“Now,” the professor said, staring out over the lecture hall. “I want you all to turn to the people around you and talk about how this painting makes you feel. It was rather alarming for its time, and I want to see if any of you can guess why.”

Peter held back a sigh and looked around. Everyone was starting to talk.

Looks like he was stuck with twitter girl.

He tapped her on her shoulder. “Hey,” he said, gesturing toward the projected powerpoint. “We’re supposed to talk about the painting.”

A pause.

“Right.”

The girl turned back to her computer. It was a macbook. Of course it was.

Peter sat back in his seat and looked over the notes he had taken so far. The exams for this class weren’t supposed to be too difficult. He should be fine. 

“Hey,” the twitter girl suddenly said, an odd tone to her voice. “What’s your name again?” 

Peter looked down to see that she was still scrolling twitter. Great. Maybe she needed a date to something. He could at least admire the spirit of it, even if he was going to say no. Even if he was single he’d say no.

Take that awkward high school him. He’s grown.

“Peter,” he said. “Peter Parker. You?”

She looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Back to her screen. Back to him.

Uh-oh. Peter did _not_ have a good feeling about this.

He cleared his throat. “What’s your name?”

She closed her computer screen in a smooth motion and turned around, a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. Peter felt something settle in his gut.

“You’re dating Tony Stark.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. “Uhhh..”

“I saw it online,” the girl, who was still nameless, said. “I mean, that’s not new.”

“It’s really not,” Peter said, starting to gather his wits. It wasn’t a Secret that they were dating.

The girl cocked a brow. God, she reminded him of MJ. “I just didn’t realize you were an actual human.”

“Hey!” Peter said before he could stop himself. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

The girl snorted. “You know, like...a college student. Not some random model or gold digger.”

Peter frowned.

She looked him up and down. “It’s impressive you’re this cute in real life. I guess I can’t blame Stark for robbing the cradle.”

“Class,” the professor called out. “Attention please.”

Peter huffed.

The girl shot him a wink. “Gwen,” she said. “Gwen Stacy.”

\---

It wasn’t weird for Johnny to drop in. He was the type that just...showed up. 

“Parker.” Johnny’s hands were on his hips and his brows were furrowed. “What the fuck am I supposed to wear to a black and white gala themed date party? Who does this girl think I am?!”

Peter shrugged. He was _so_ close to figuring out this problem.

Johnny kept muttering to himself. “A suit! She expects me to wear a suit to the bars!” 

Peter vaguely heard his closet door open.

He paused, pencil hovering above the paper. 

Well, Johnny knew about Tony. If he saw the suit it couldn’t be _that_ much of a surprise. 

“You know,” Peter said. “I don’t think anything I have will fit you.”

“I don’t think I care how much it fits at this point.”

Peter snorted.

He heard Johnny grab a hanger. “Parker,” Johnny said with a tone of disgust. “Why the fuck do you have a gucci floral suit?!”

Peter shrugged. He almost had it. 

“Parker!” Johnny repeated. “I’m talking to you. Earth to Peter Parker.”

Peter sighed.

He turned to face Johnny. “One of Tony’s stylists tried to get him to give the new Gucci collection a try, but he’s an Armani man.” 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, remembering the very exciting woman showing up at his door. “Tony gave it a look though and decided it’s absolutely _perfect_ for me though, much to the stylist’s delight.”

Johnny blinked. “Right.”

“Yep.”

He doesn’t know why he needs five suits with different floral patterns when he is probably never going to wear one of them, but Peter guesses that’s what his closet at the apartment is for.

\---

 **Tony Stark** @sbiggestfan  
We STAN tony defending his boy’s honor. He’s been a billionaire since before being a billionaire was a thing. He knows how to spot a gold digger!

 **Maya** @mgallagher  
If some random college kid can get with Tony Stark, what am I doing wrong

 **Star** @StarkWannnabe  
Tony Stark’s newest boy toy in black and white because apparently I can thirst after the both of them. That’s it. That’s the tweet.

 ***~*NICKKIE*~*** @number1stanact  
You know that one pic of Tony Stark after the battle of New York. THAT ONE PIC. where he’s...panting, breathing hard,,,looking...Lost in the Sauce. That’s the one. Anyway...if that’s what this Peter Parker gets to see...well...boy howdy am I jealous

 **Peter Parker** @peterbparker  
Do you ever just miss your boyfriend

 **Tony Stark** @youknowwhoiam  
Replying to @peterbparker  
Everyday

\---

When Peter went to bed that night, the last person he expected to see a text from was Flash.

 **From: Flash Thompson  
** Hey Parker. 

I didn’t realize the Peter Parker that Tony Stark was dating was you

What was he supposed to do with that?

 **To: Flash Thompson  
** He knows you called me Penis Parker

 **From: Flash Thompson  
**...so I’m guessing you won’t put in a good word for me?

Peter snorted. 

**To: Flash Thompson  
** No

\---

Gwen, it turned out, made it her mission to sit by him every day during lecture. 

“I’ve found your secret identity,” she said the first time she did it, completely deadpan. “If I don’t befriend you, you’ll kill me.”

Peter had given a nervous laugh in response and internally panicked. If only she knew.

That was a couple weeks ago. 

They’d gradually grown closer. Tony and Johnny both found the entire thing hilarious. 

“You might want to be careful with that,” Tony had said. “MJ might be scared you’re replacing her.”

“I don’t think MJ _can_ be replaced.”

Today, Gwen slid into her seat, a minute to spare until class started.

“So,” she said, a grin on her face. “I have a party this weekend.”

Peter opened his laptop - StarkTech that he wasn’t completely sure was available to the public - and shot her a glance. “I’m not one to go to parties.”

Gwen snorted. “Tell that to Daddy Stark.”

He felt warmth spread across his cheeks. 

“But seriously,” Gwen continued. “It’ll be fun. Besides, the theme’s celebrity crushes which I thought was _hilarious_.”

He opened the powerpoint with the lecture notes. “Why? What’s funny about that?”

She shook her head. “I’ll dress as you,” she said with a grin. “You get to dress as your boyfriend.”

“Right.”

\---

Peter had no idea how he ended up here. 

They were in Gwen’s room - she insisted she needed to be the one to draw on the iconic facial hair.

“Gwen,” he protested, for what felt like the hundredth time. “I cannot go out wearing this.”

She laughed - they were most of the way into a pack of whiteclaws. Peter had no idea why she liked them, but she had shoved one into his hand and made sure he kept chugging away. 

“You can and you will,” she said. “Besides, I’m sure your mans is going to find it hilarious.”

He would. Which is precisely why Peter did _not_ want to do it. 

“I still don’t think I’m enough of a celebrity for this to make any sense,” he said. For the third time.

Spider-man? Absolutely. But Gwen wasn’t going ass Spider-man. She barely knew who Spider-man was. 

He looked...ridiculous was too kind a word. Gwen had a mirror hanging on her closet door and he was directly across from it. This was a good look for Tony - God, was it a good look for Tony - definitely not for him. 

Gwen moved in front of him - she was wearing one of his suits. His only public appearances with Tony had been to galas or other formal events. They’d been sniped by paparazzi a few times, but nothing that gave him a distinct Look. 

His eyes narrowed in on the black eyeliner in her hand. “No,” he said. Again.

“Yes.” Gwen stared him down. Or tried to. Peter still might have been perfectly sober, Gwen was...not.

“It’s not gonna work if you don’t let me do it,” Gwen argued. “You’re just a guy wearing a three piece suit.”

Peter held up the sunglasses. “These are literally Tony’s glasses. No one else on the planet thinks these look good.”

Gwen gave him a _look_. “Peter,” she said, giggling. “So many people wear them trying to look like Tony.”

“Exactly!” He said. “They do it to look like Tony!” 

She shook her head. “Not good enough.”

“No one else is going to be wearing suits,” he tried. He really did not want to go to this party. He’d much rather be in his bed, on the phone with Tony. “This is stupid.”

Gwen waggled a finger. “Ah ah ah,” she said. “Don’t think I don’t know it.”

“You’re not giving me a choice here, are you?” he asked.

“Nope,” Gwen answered, popping the p.

“I hate you.”

She stepped closer and uncapped the eyeliner. “No you don’t.”

The liner was cold on his chin. “No I don’t.”

Gwen’s roommate came back when they were putting on the finishing touches.

“...what’s going on here?” the roommate asked.

Peter felt heat flood his cheeks. “Uhhhhh…”

“Oh!” Gwen said, jumping away from Peter to admire her work. “One of the kids I work with is throwing a celebrity crush themed party!” She shoved her phone into her roommate’s hands. “Take a picture of us!”

“Right.” The roommate said, standing still. “Who are you guys supposed to be again?”

Peter shot Gwen a look, doing everything he could to infuse “I told you so” into it. Never so much had he wanted to be Pepper Potts. 

Gwen just kept smiling. “He’s Tony Stark and I’m the newest boy-toy.”

“Uh-huh.” The roommate set her bag down. “Pose for the picture I guess.”

“Peter!” Gwen said. “How should we pose?”

Oh. Right. He guessed that she probably wanted a pose they’d done. 

They didn’t really pose for pictures though. They were always just taken. 

Huh. Maybe he should work on that. 

“Uhhh…”

God, he missed MJ.

The picture was terrible. He had a weird scrunched expression on his face. The drawn on facial hair was asymmetrical, and the glasses were barely staying on his face.

Gwen ws smiling though, and maybe that counted for something. He felt a small smile spread across his face as he looked at Gwen’s phone. He shoved the glasses back up his nose.

“Peter?” FRIDAY’s familiar lilt sounded in his ear. “Are you in need of assistance?”

Peter shook his head. “No FRIDAY, I’m good.” 

“Should I let BOSS know you’re going out tonight?” FRIDAY asked. “He’s working on the suit in the lab and is available should you need him.”

Peter’s chest tightened. He knew that the whole college thing meant he couldn’t see Tony all the time. He had never seen Tony all the time. But ugh, it still sucked.

“No,” he said. “Tell him that I’ll call him later tonight though. He has my location if he needs it, and he knows how to get ahold of me. Don’t interrupt him if he’s busy.”

A moment passed.

“Boss wants you to know you’re never interrupting.”

He missed Tony. 

“Thanks, FRI.”

“Of course, Peter.”

He handed Gwen her phone back. “Can you send me those?” 

She nodded, a weird expression on her face.

“What?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”

“Who were you talking to?”

Oh. Oh!

“FRIDAY,” he rushed out. “She’s Tony’s AI.”

“Artificial intelligence?” 

Peter nodded, brightening up. He could talk about Tony and his inventions forever. “Yeah!” he said. “She runs the tower and the suits. These are one of the pairs of glasses that Tony had her running on. I think he knew I missed her.”

“Uh-huh,” Gwen said, a look still closely resembling disbelief on her face.

“I miss you too, Peter,” FRIDAY said. 

He tapped the side of the glasses in response, hoping she understood. 

“Tony Stark gave you his talking glasses.” Gwen said, talking mostly to herself. “His AI, which apparently can have an actual conversation? And you now have it. He gave you a connection to his tower, his suits, and probably everything else he owns?”

Peter nodded.

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

Peter shot her a confused look. “Why is this news? You know we’re dating.”

“Yeah, dating.” Gwen said, looking at him like he was stupid. “This is like...next level marriage shit. Hell, I’m not sure my mom even knows what my dad does.”

“What?”

Gwen stared at him. “I didn’t realize you guys were actually like... _dating_ dating.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?!”

Another moment of silence passed.

Gwen shook her head. “Whatever I guess,” she said. “But yeah, I can send you the photos.”

Peter decided to ignore the awkwardness that still hung in the air. “Awesome, thanks!”

“...you’re dating Tony Stark?” 

Peter turned to Gwen’s roommate, whose eyes were going back and forth between Peter, Gwen, her phone, and Tony’s glasses.

“Yes?” 

“What the fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized I'm much better at writing Tony Stark than I am at writing Peter Parker.
> 
> Also! I have plans for a full-length fic I'm super excited about, so I hope some of you guys stick with me for that!
> 
> Please feel free to reach out to me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
